


Rumour

by MarauderNumber5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNumber5/pseuds/MarauderNumber5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart nearly stops in her chest and she tries to maintain her composure. She can feel his grin and she clears her throat; mind thinking furiously to form an answer. "Oh, and where might I ask, did you hear that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumour

He's sitting behind her in Charms being as infuriating as ever, when he leans forward in his chair, his lips nearly grazing her ear as he whispers,

"Oi Evans, I heard a rumour today."

She suppresses a shiver as his warm breath fans over her skin, causing goose bumps to appear.

"And what rumour would that be, Potter? Surely not that you need to deflate that head of yours?"

He chuckles, the pleasant (though she'd never admit it) baritone entering her ears as she tries to focus on Flitwick's lesson.

"Lily, you know my head has deflated, as you so eloquently put it, but if you must know, it was along the lines of you wanting to shag me."

Her heart nearly stops in her chest and she tries to maintain her composure. She can feel his grin and she clears her throat; mind thinking furiously to form an answer.

"Oh, and where might I ask, did you hear that?"

She knows, of course; she happened to let it slip to Alice before Potions the day before. Sirius had appeared shortly after, looking as smug as ever.

"If you must know, a little bird told me. A little  _Black_  bird.”

“Well Potter, if this rumour was true, what would you do about it?”

His grin widens and she can’t help but let her eyes fall to his gorgeous lips, before once more returning to his hazel eyes burning with lust.

“Well, Evans, I’d let  _you_  come to  _me_.”

The bell rings, signalling the end of class and he’s out the door, the Marauders in tow, before she can comprehend what he’s said.

He’s halfway down the corridor when she yells,

“Potter!”

She sees him turn, the ever-present smirk on his lips. She approaches him, shoves him against the wall, and presses her mouth to his.

She pulls away after the brief kiss to see the smirk wiped off his face.

“So, Potter, want to shag?”

_She_  smirks this time, spinning on her heel; before she rounds the corner, she turns to see him looking after her in disbelief.


End file.
